


I think I made a bad idea

by zerijo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerijo/pseuds/zerijo
Summary: What wonderful chemical reaction happens when a fairy from the east meets a Spartan man?
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Kudos: 3





	I think I made a bad idea

**Author's Note:**

> Prerequisite warning:  
> 1\. This is neither a female, don't look at Dante in this chapter, the scenes a lot, but the main strategy Vergil, this chapter didn't write strategy Vergil because the writer is too, may be later she bored will more frequent contact with Vergil. Probably.  
> 2.At present, there is no love dessert, if you really can not watch the direct point ×, cell phone click back.  
> 3.Original Oriental fairy heroine, early timid, late growth and Virgil, Dante can compete fencing.  
> 4.The writer is a Chinese, so she doesn't speak English very well. If there is anything in the text that doesn't make sense, please point it out. I will accept my mistakes, provided they are justified.

“I don't think I should have knocked on the door in the first place. Well, I mean, I'm so sorry!" I stood in the door, and this had s firm heart, crossed to Jesus. Buddha. The jade emperor prayer over and over again, and then take a deep breath away Devil May Cry, once again the scene before by exercising the young heart, from the Orient why the demons of the restaurant can always in strange posture falls in the corners of the room! By the way the body also more or less split a few ferocious openings!  
"HMM... Good morning? Miss, your expression is like eating the abnormal spicy mapo tofu you made for me last time, although you didn't make this expression last time, but miss are you too fussy? We're just doing an act of kindness in our family, well, sort of like a family tradition."The fall in wiring white-haired demons in the bar make the old red leather jacket covering her abdomen leans on the wooden chair recess, I really admire him for his chair to sleep so don't fall, wonder every time they are the devil's blood mixed up part of the bat's genes, and after all the magic humanization jump wings always can let my thoughts to other things, may be I open the door by leaking out of the light is too dazzling, two other demons were sudden light moved, but not completely to look like.  
"With all due respect, Mr. Dante, I should be damned if I were accustomed to your friendly relations. I do not know how much you hate each other.”  
"Excuse me, Miss. What do you mean by pogai?"  
"It's not very interesting. It's just an expression, and it's not abusive."  
"Why am I so unconvinced?"  
"It's nothing, just like what you always say about jackpots, Sir."I was careful to steer clear of what looked like shards of glass or pizza boxes on the floor, kicking some of the more easily scratched bits away, and, yes, the boy with the short hair would have been bleeding if he hadn't turned over. I put my own three-tier portable food box on the only table that looked like it would work. Yeah! It was the table in front of the devil in red. Reluctantly, I turned and looked around, wondering where to clean first, the stock of first-aid kits, what parts of the house had been damaged, and whether this month's running water bills would hold up.  
“don't be so bitter, miss, and smile at my dear! Know that you are never fully dressed without a smile."Lean on the red devil of the chair smell the food aroma in the food box, immediately put down the front half of the chair leg stretched, he opened the top of the box lid, with a crystal shrimp dumplings into his mouth, chewing for a long time to see is awake a few minutes, grabbed a char siu bao sent to me.  
"Oh, Dante, you know I said it but you so can you stop making fun of me? I've been a shareholder in your firm, a cleaner, and an emergency medical worker for half a year.”  
"Ha ha! Should you go to the vet or the doctor? Well, I think in the language of your home country you should count: ladyboy?"  
"Dante! I don't want to knock you out with the dream sword and get some more sleep!"  
Patience, must be patient, the uncle can have no malicious, this is the way they express cordial greetings, never draw out a sword, as the sword out of play myself, however, they also will think you only joke, hard haranguing the wet dishcloth, remembering and generative, be not serious with them, it is a cultural gap, it is good to ignore.  
"Hey ~ young lady, this old guy direct scold return good, don't put your implicit frame, I see your facial expression afflictive, direct scold come out good, this old guy thick skin of very."In the cleaning to that hair head boy, is preparing to give a hand to shake to wake up, the result that boy direct cooperate ground to sit to return you to give up a position, he patted me that relative thin shoulder, the likelihood just wake up of reason, his that optional hand strength pats of I want to break up literally, god, let me! Let me get this headache over with.  
"HMM... Nero, I'll think about it. Breakfast is at your uncle's, and the weight of each layer is the same. You go over now and maybe Dante hasn't finished the meat."  
"Hey! The old fellow!" The young man was a little annoyed that his uncle had rumpled through the food box, and he walked impatiently toward Dante, but I stopped him and threw at him a first-aid kit that had just been turned over, pointing to his abdomen, and he shrugged and threw it straight into Dante's face.  
"Hey, hey, hey! Can I have a good meal this morning? !"  
"The old man will pull the stuff out of your belly first!"  
""I revised a little first, now is not in the morning, but 12 noon 45 points, trouble you to make out, there is also a didn't wake up, and I were cleaning please don't give I add a new garbage, otherwise the pizza strawberry after Christmas and I will not give you the utilities to submit an expense account!"  
Mad, really mad, because my voice anger and marketability of the two scales, I run past where is not the strength to separate seems to fight an uncle, then take the second box captured Nero's arms, and then took leek vermicelli from Dante ate box filling the steamed stuffed bun directly to Dante in your mouth, what he looks like to complain, but I don't know which to courage directly under transverse face of cold tone: "complain will say, I know you like pizza, and the devil will not have to sepsis, but we have an appointment contract, only four points pizza within a week, and each point is not limited, as long as you finish eat not waste. Give me a rest while I get a basin of water to disinfect your wound.”  
I turned and went to the bathroom can also use the clean basin, an uncle left them face to face communication feelings, when I end the water out, the third person has been awake, ok, I wonder if my voice is too big give noisy up, the giant Buddha, you know all the people I don't want to deal with most is inside the fixed hairstyle, one hand can yell all day power, see your eyes are like a worm, exclusive can I want to in front of his stereo invincible is lonely.  
"You should know how good the devil's self-healing is, so next time you don't have to buy so much gauze."  
"HMM... The best way to save the medical gauze, Mr. Vergil, is for you two brothers not to have a fight, to have a fight, and I suggest we go straight to a wooden blade instead of stabbing each other's blood every time."Angry with my head and not paying attention to the tone of my voice, I went straight around the guy leaning against the wall blocking my way, clinked the bird-basin down, opened the deserted medical chest, and looked for tweezers to signal to Dante whether he or I was coming.  
"I'll do it, little girl. I'm used to being rough, and you're not the kind of young lady for such disgusting scenes."Dante bit the gauze, took the tweezers, and pulled out the fragments with the blood. The basin I had prepared was all dyed brown in a short while. I looked at the blood-stained basin and again at Vergil. I took a deep breath. "Mr. Vergil, may I see your body?"  
I just say that finish that sentence, sitting in the sofa, Nero chattering laughter, that smile like me are all afraid of him directly to the lunch box button on the sofa, oh, Dante is estimated to be around to smile the wound, cover their mouth to laugh any body shaking with a sieve, saw them this group of people in this way, I began to reflect on what I said is English mean error, or if they understand the wrong, or said I this sentence itself has the meaning of the error.  
"You..."  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha... Jackpot!"  
"I mean I want to see if you're hurt!"My instinct told me that if I didn't explain it clearly, the man in front of me with the black aura would chop down all the people present. Oh, I don't care about the other two, but I do care about my life which has not been completed. I nervously clenched my only survival weapon: the dream sword.  
To be clear, I'm not a pushover. I'm a poison moth, the larva of what's known as the big flaring moth. That about my demon blood, I don't show the old grandmother told me our house but moths into a fine, but the real moth is only my grandmother, to the generation of the demon blood than my grandmother and mother but more rare, because my grandfather and father are human, so, you know, at the age of 17 grandmother direct distillation me out, say I'm running out of the 1/4 of rare goblins, will the out experience to see feather, they are same and larvae, 17 years I look up at the mother, with his eyes, asked I really would feather? My mother gave me a photo album and pointed to one of them. "this is what I looked like before I emerged," she said.  
Oh! Make along while originally I don't look like mom and dad is I didn't feather the pot! For the last 17 years, I've suspected that my family picked me up in the wrong place when I was born! There is also the reason why an feather cloak is automatically generated after feathering. I can't help but fall into a deep thought when I look at my grandmother's and mother's moth wing cloak after feathering. Doesn't it hurt to take off the wings? ! Before I knew it, my grandmother threw me out of the house with an envelope and a plane ticket in my face.Then I took a plane to transfer, during which I thanked myself for studying English well in preparation for the college entrance examination. At least daily communication and reading newspapers and videos were not a problem. After two days of wandering aimlessly, I looked at the shop door of Devil May Cry and the description in my grandmother's letter, and finally opened the door.  
"Hey! Morrison, this month's utilities, please!"  
"Then from here."  
"Hey! Dante, when will you pay me the money you owe me?"  
"Next month."  
"Huh? Do you expect Dante to be able to pay?"  
The lobby inside people discuss debt inside no one notice me, sitting in the middle of the red man with white hair white beard at first I thought they are forcing an innocent old man to the mortgage debt, the man sitting behind the bar in the middle of the phone and cope with two women chatter of entwine, one of the blond woman too revealing clothes cause I don't know where the eye Chou, after all, for I'm a conservative Oriental, style is too stimulating, ladies sat on the bar with a pizza box on the table, A black man named Morrison leaned against the bar and picked out envelopes with red paint.  
"Well, excuse me..."  
"Hey hey! This isn't a hotel for tourists! If you want a hotel, go to the next one."  
Sitting in the middle of the red man heard me that sound like a mosquito buzzing in the visit, his first two ladies from the shape of the head, see my two suitcases and a 28 inches box boarding the plane, the hand is holding a white envelope, small stood no harm, could really put me as an ordinary student.  
"That...... I'm not a tourist. I'm here to deliver on behalf of my grandmother. Have you received Ms. Pereira turra's letter of authorization, Sir? I'll deliver the second half now."  
I distress to the hands holding the envelope to the fore, during the two beautiful ladies have interest has been staring at me, so close, close to me as if to smell get pizza ms cinnamon powder mixed with a few minutes of perfume, a moth is not good at this point, I'm very sensitive to smells, I swallow saliva because dark-haired woman smell strong, but in another smell of rust.  
"Morrison?The man in the red leather jacket seemed interested, motioned for the black man in the suit cap to speed up, but I saw with sharp eyes that an envelope with China post was so out of place with other letters.  
"HMM... It's this one."  
Unable to withstand the two women's penetrating eyes, I pointed directly at the envelope and picked it out.  
"Oh? Nice eyes."  
"Well, thank you. I don't have nearsightedness or farsightedness or anything."  
"Wow I! It's the kind of meek girl, Dante."  
The two ladies stared back and forth at me. Morrison smiled as I pulled out the envelope to check my name, and I squeezed the second envelope more and more nervously.  
"Don't be afraid, little fellow. We don't kill strangers. My name is Dante, and this old man is my job provider, and the brunette is Lady, and the blonde is Trish, and these two are kind of my partners, knowing that this firm is mostly people who need exorcism or are associated with demons, so what do you call them? A guest from the east?"  
"My Chinese name is Chen yuxia, and my British name is yu xia tetra Chen."  
"Very interesting name, your grandmother English?"  
"No, Mr. Dante, my grandmother is from China and my grandfather is English."  
"From?"  
“Well, my grandmother was a goblin, my mother was a goblin, my family is a moth, and I only have a quarter of my blood."  
"No wonder these two ladies are staring at you."  
"What?"  
Dante took the letter from Morrison and stopped talking to me, and the two ladies on the bar got closer and closer, and I tried to shrink back, but the blonde obviously didn't want to miss the opportunity to flirt with me.  
"The fairy of the east ~ the person that the legend sees demon is a few lucky guy, this god exactly is how? Let's meet those of us who deal with demons."  
"Huh? You are to your demons, but to me you are the blessing of fortune. Come to me, little one. I have witch blood in me."  
Heart to read the letter from Dante but didn't want to put my two ms bad-tempered saved in the conversation, I left a Lady, right hand a Trish, and I became the center of their race, because I also know that money because the demon bringing buff, in simple terms as long as the demon stay in place, there is a piece of land, grandma and grandpa during the period of love, grandpa perfume industry but earn tripled, thanks to my grandmother is the cause of the moth, be racial superiority, my grandmother to the flower field station, flower field all the bugs can not take the initiative to chew the buds, caterpillar during all feeding concentration such as grandmother, The adults help pollinate the flower fields for mutual benefit, which is why my grandfather loves my grandmother so much, not because of the profits of the perfume industry, but because my grandmother created their own sea of flowers for him.  
"Well, sisters, maybe I can't help you. After all, the family buff is for farming, so... Can you let me go?"I was sandwiched in the middle, and the two ladies showed no sign of giving up. They looked at each other as if they were focusing me. God! The great god of light! Save your servants! I'll pay tribute!  
"So your grandmother's commission was for me to take care of you until you grew up? Hey! Morrison I said I wouldn't be doing any babysitting!"  
“Hold your horses. What about the second letter?"  
Morrisons proposal gives me a little relief, looks like the key is the second letter, oh my god! Please let me finish my eclosion! I love my hometown very much! I miss my tea field in yunnan, the morning tea culture in guangdong, and most importantly the milk tea shop! The milk tea shop of Europe is the thing that essence develops to move completely!  
I opened the second envelope in front of them, and then I was stunned, and the others came over curiously, especially when Dante saw that the amount of money in the envelope was as stupid as I was.  
A cheque for ￡2.5 million from the bank of England!  
I quickly away and avoid three blunt the clutches of this check, a moment, I burst of speed to let them can not catch the hunting magic hands, I don't know what is money makes the mare go, or a person's potential can broke out in a crisis, in short, the three saw the envy of the cheque is three demon hunter can't catch me at the moment of my back.  
"Cough cough! Do you have something to say? After all, we have to be reasonable, right? The envelope also contained a second letter of entrustment. At least, read it before you look at the money, right? Isn't it? Ladies? Gentlemen?"  
I started to back away from fear, because the three demon hunters in front of me really had a sense of robbery and murder, and I looked at Morrison, the client, but he was too busy smoking his cigar to talk to me, or not interested in the whole thing. I looked at the three of them, their backs against the cold door, and cried helplessly in fear.  
"So ladies, I've told you, you're so fierce, you're crying this... Cowardly spirit, morison, stop laughing! I don't know how to kid! We cry harder when we get near her, and what the hell is this porcelain - white sword!"  
Dante is my cry noisy upset right now, looking for paper towels to plug my compares the sound of howling banshee, at the moment I cry, I am in a burst of white light, the feeling is very gentle is also a sense of security, the state is like winter I buried her face in the grandmother's moth wings cloak of villi, I return to absolute being, such as with a sword in front of me, this kind of thing I have the impression that my grandmother and my mother has a pair of, maybe this is our family heirloom? But I didn't bring a controlled knife on the plane! And even if my grandmother's luggage is packed, the customs will confiscate it.  
“Will you stop crying, miss? You said you wanted to have a good talk, didn't you?"  
What to cry? I was trying to respond to Dante's hopeless complaint, but Dante went straight through me toward my suitcase at the door.  
"Wait! Here I am!"  
I tried to hold him, but my hand went through Dante's arm, and I looked at the wailing "I" in the doorway, and they were all around me in the doorway, trying to touch, but the "I" seemed to have a protective border, and if they tried to touch it, it would bounce off like an electric shock, so I was? An out-of-body experience? Am I a phantom looking at the doorway or am I a phantom kneeling in the doorway crying? My mind was a little confused, but I looked at the sword floating slowly behind me and hesitated to extend my hand.  
"Dante, what kind of shit are you doing here?"  
"Have no what, just an Oriental young lady was frightened to cry."  
A white-haired man in a blue windbreaker holds a Japanese samurai sword and opens the door. Am I wrong? How did this guy look so much like Dante? Are they twin brothers? But the temperament is completely different, but then again, who can see me? Can you hear me? I held the thin white sword out of thin air, the ceramic touch, but nothing changed around me, and I still couldn't touch anyone, not even myself, kneeling in the doorway.  
"Dante, get out of the way."  
"Hey, hey, hey! What are you doing? Not really? Miss, you also don't cry, my brother is ready to take a knife to you."  
Hey? Wait wait wait wait!! What a situation! Dante does not stop, the original blue dress is your brother ah! On the surface I thought it was your brother, no! That's not the point! Am I in the robbers' den? ! What a way to kill for something of value! My short 17 years of life, oh no, worms! Is it really over? !It fell directly a chopping knife, I named to close my eyes to imagine your soul saw the bodies of the earth was cut in half, and those who see money is jealous guy pulled out with the blood under my body check, hope they can take to exchange bank he saw blood directly report to the police, let me this poor soul rest in peace, but nothing has happened, no flesh torn feeling, no pain, in hindsight, play ear like bells ringing.  
"How long do you want to keep your eyes closed, little one? Play dead and lie on the ground."  
"Me? What? I'm alive!Can you see me?"  
The man drew the knife back into its sheath and made no comment, and I felt my head and was surprised to find that I was still alive! Like a hungry before I looked at the crazy guy, and couldn't help back a few steps, woodiness floor make clear of the sound, I look down and found that the ceramic texture rapier is still there, by my right hand holding tightly, so now how do I explain to them, I started not in at the door, don't cut the silly standing here desperately don't chop down?  
"Well, this young lady? Can you tell us what happened? I'm not in such a good temper that I'd be glad to get my mother's back."  
"Monsieur Dante! You can interpret this as, I want to protect myself and be inspired by the goblin's ability. The point is, I can't control it either! I've been hollering at this end for a long time and no one has spoken to me! I'll pull you through if I have to! When that knife was about to be cut down, I had a suicide note written in my heart!"  
I watched as Dante flexed his knuckles to punch, crouched down quickly, the thin sword of his right hand protecting his head in the hope that the perpetrator would be cushioned when the fist came down.But the strength of the imagination didn't come. He just flicked at my sword, listened to the crisp sting of the blade, and pulled the envelope out of my left hand.  
"Little sister you want to frighten dead sister, almost thought you ran away, you know goblin magic storm is very dangerous oh!"  
"Slice! It is clear that the devil's breath will scare away the elves! You stay away!"  
Ha... Is a round of goblin battle, my face is almost two hands knead of deformation, do not because I temper good disorderly molest me! As I began to run through the car in my mind, the man named Virgil squatted in front of me, he put the terrible samurai sword on the ground, my heart began to tremble and shiver, I believe in the eyes of the blue devil I must be small, poor and helpless, but rich is a steamed bun.  
"Your power is interesting."  
"Oh, thank you."  
"I look forward to playing with you in the future."  
"What...... What! ?"I bet my expression to be more rich have more rich, even as the mother directly a spoonful of pure rice wine is all rice directly into my mouth, so sour to the explosion of the uncomfortable expression, I this is bad what sin? I am a dream to live an ordinary life of salt fish, why do I have to fight on force? ! Wouldn't it be nice to be a moth quietly? What kind of life is this? Fall? Didn't it? Got flushed down the toilet like trash? My vision began to blur again, and I cried again, but this time with silent tears of resignation. I began to pray for a better life in the future.  
"I've read all the letters, and I can accept the commission, but it depends on when you come out, so the commission... Hey? Why are you crying again? Vergil?"  
Dante comes up to me with two letters in his hand, looking at my unloving expression and the rising tears, and he looks at Virgil in some bewilderment, but the other replies to his question by ignoring it.  
“I cry for my sad insect life, it's nothing, I'm not broke, I just need time to digest.Money can solve the problem is not a problem.Mr Dante, excuse me this check enough debts you owe the two women and the utilities expenses?”  
“Of course, miss! You can stay at the office as long as you want."  
"Then I have a condition."  
"Yes, miss."  
"This 2.5 million pounds in no before the completion of the entrusted by my custody, Mr Dante, you rest assured, tomorrow I will go to bank opened the door to handle account all the debt you owe pay off, by the way, and even Sir Do you have any difficulty on money I can help you, I make this request reason is because I lack of confidence, so I want to figure out this match not appropriate."  
"You're asking to be my boss."  
"Bosses don't cry when they first meet."  
Dante is obviously baffled by my unreasonable bargaining. He rubs his beard. How about a deposit of 700,000 pounds for Mr. Dante? I watched the room of silent people grow uneasy, but suddenly Dante looked up and grabbed my shoulders.  
"Ten."  
"What?"  
"Can I order 10 pizzas to celebrate your arrival today?"  
"Sure, if you can finish it.."  
"Good! Everyone act quickly, leave a seat for the little princess and welcome Chen yuxia join in the Devil May Cry!"  
So this is? Clinch a deal? Is it so casual? I thought a deal with the devil was a deal of holding the hand of the fiend in flames and saying, "deal?"This is the first time a takeaway has called and asked for 10 pizzas and no olives.Maybe it's not as bad as I thought.  
"Well，Miss..."  
"How... What's the matter?"  
"Do you have any change? The takeaway here is always cash on delivery, so..."Dante looks at me with a look you know, and I eat my words, and this is the den of thieves! I fumbled in my backpack for the doll purse I had made and grabbed my last few bills and COINS.  
"Is that enough?”  
"Of course, my little princess."


End file.
